Is their something special between us?
by PureSteven
Summary: As Tori and Yuma friend ship growing so does their feelings for each other and they seem to care for eachother alot. Their's lemon in this. but not in the first chapter
1. Sleep over

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I wrote so I hope you like it. I don't own the Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or the show, If I did then one I won't be writing this and this would be written in Japanese. Btw Astral talking will be like **_this.** Updated: Sorry I forgot to put in part of the sorry I was just typing letting idea's come to me and you know how it is thinking of something and writing it and you think you put the letters in but don't sorry about that it should be fix now. Thanks :D lol. **_

**_At School._**

Yuma was in class sleeping like always, Mr.K was going on about Math. Astral was in the emperor key looking at number's and thinking of all the memory's that the numbers are giving him. "_What is all these got to do with Yuma and me."_

"Hey Yuma wake up." Tori wispier to him so she didn't get caught by Mr.K. Yuma made a slight noise, Tori then move him a little bit. Yuma woke up and gave Tori a OK I'm up look. "Yuma it's almost time to leave." Tori said to him. Yuma look at the clock to see that it was time to go. The bell ring's and everybody leave's the class room fast sense it was Friday. "Hey Yuma you want to come to my house?" Tori asking Yuma while they leaving the empty classroom. Yuma gave her a smile and said "Yes." while they leaving school they ran into their friend's "Where are you two guys going?" Ask Bronk "Yuma and me is going to my place." Said Tori as they are walking pass them.

"Yuma." Bronk said. Yuma look at him and asked "What?" Bronk gave Yuma the come here sign. Yuma goes over there and Bronk start's talking to him. "Yuma are planing on doing anything with her?" Yuma just blush because he knew what he meant and said "um..ummm idk, maybe. Why?" "Oh nothing just wanna see if you was gonna to sense will you two like each other." Bronk said. "We don't like each other we just got a strong friendship that's all." Yuma said. Mean while Cathy was talking to Tori "You better stay away from my Yuma if you know what's good for you." Cathy said. "Listen I don't know what your problem is with me but you better cool it." Tori said getting a little mad. "You know what my problem is. Your trying to steal Yuma from me" Said Cathy. "Trying to steal Yuma? You don't even own him or date him so how can I steal him from you?" Said the angry Tori. "I know you got a thing for him." Said Cathy. "um.. No I don't." said Tori as she is blushing a little. "Will any way I gonna leave now" said Tori, Tori and Yuma both ended their chats and walk together to Tori's house.

_**At Tori's.**_

"Hi Yuma." said . "Hi ." Yuma said rubbing his head. Tori and both look at Yuma asking him what's wrong? "My head hurt's like hell." Yuma said rubbing his head more. _"Yuma what's wrong" _said Astral as he come's out of the emperor key. Yuma just ignore him and Tori show him to her room. Yuma lay down on her bed as she sat on the bed by home. "Yuma if you want you can take a nap I don't mind." Tori said as she look at him with a sad face seeing him in pain. Yuma did as she said. Tori thought back to what Cathy was saying before.  
_**Tori's Thought's.**_

"_**I know you love Yuma", "Stop trying to steal him from me" These thought's kept **__**replying in her head as she start to smile and laugh because she knew he will never like Cathy so there-forth she can't steal him.**_

_**Back to the real world.**_

Tori look at him and got closer to him. She cuddle up next to him while he was resting to get rid of his head pain. Within 2minutes she was pass out along with him. They look so cute together. walks up to Tori's room and opens the door to see them two sleeping together. She thought to her self "aww how cute" She took a pic of them two and went back down stairs.

_**One hour later**_

Yuma wakes up and looks to his left side to see Tori pass out. He get's out Tori's bed and goes down stairs. "Oh hey Yuma you up." said smiling at him. "So how you like sleeping with Tori?" said. "I didn't see it coming. I was pass out while she was sitting on the bed and then I wake up and see her next to me sleeping." Yuma said feeling great and smiling little. "Oh I see. Here Yuma take this and keep it and show it to Tori." said as she give him the pic of him and Tori sleeping together. Yuma goes back upstairs to Tori's room and sits on her bed.

_**This is the end of this chapter Ik its short but I just wanted to upload it. I hope you like it. Next chapter is Tori's dream and it mean's like it said it's her dream's.**_


	2. Tori short dream

**A/N: That was a good chapter, This chapter is about what Tori dreaming. I thinking of making this a small chapter. Oh and btw I kinda busy with Microsoft IT stuff. So i try to get chapters up asap. Check back everyday. Thanks.**

_**In Tori's dream's.**_

"_**Yuma come here" Tori said as he was running away from her because they playing tag. "No you got to move faster haha" Yuma said as he running. "Yuma no fair you know I can't keep up" Tori said as she was getting little tried but happy because they are playing. "Fine" Yuma said as he fall down on to the grass. Tori just giggle and fall down right by him. "Yuma?" Tori said as she closes her eyes. "Yes Tori?" Yuma said staring at her. "Do you love me? And be honest." Tori said while she was blushing and kept her eye's close.**_

_**Yuma was surprise that she ask and Yuma gave a straight answer. "YES TORI I LOVE YOU" after Yuma said that he got on top of her while her eye's was close. She open them and seen Yuma was on her. Yuma kiss her on lips, Tori couldn't believe this.(Even though it is her dream so she thinks it real just some fyi)**_

_**A/N: I think it's time we check to see what Yuma is doing in the real world.**_

_**In the real world.**_

Yuma was sitting on Tori's bed looking at her and thinks to him self. _**"She is so cute when she is sleeping maybe I should tell her how I feel about her but I don't know how she feels" **_Astral comes out of the key. _" Yuma what wrong "_ Astral ask seeing him little sad. "It's just that I don't know what to do. I don't know how to tell Tori I love her" Yuma said as he looking at Astral. _"All you got to do is say it " _Astral said to him. Yuma gave him a look "It not that easy because you don't know if the other person feels the same and don't wanna make things weird" Yuma said try not to be loud and wake up Tori._ " Oh so it be weird if Tori knew you love her?" _Astral said. "Kinda if she don't love me then yea it be weird but if she does love me then it will not be weird" Yuma said giving Astral the hand to tell him to leave him alone. Astral went back into the key.

Tori starts to move around a sign of waking up and Yuma getting happy.

**A/N Yea ik the chapter is small. And yea ik tori dream is little but bare with me. I made this chapter small so I can get it upload to you guys asap.**


	3. Yuma and Tori's fun

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter it just i don't want a long chapter about a dream and ik the dream was really short but bare with me. Thanks.**

_**Tori wakes up.**_

"Oh hi Yuma how long have you been up?"Tori ask blushing because she wonder if Yuma thought it was werid that she was cuddling with him. Yuma reply with a smile and said "For a while. Oh hey look what your mom did." Yuma shows Tori the pic of them two cuddling, well it mostly was Tori cuddling with him. Tori look at the picture and thought to her self _**"Mom I gonna kill you".**_

"Hey Yuma do think that's weird that i cuddled with you while you sleeping?" Tori ask turning red. "No I kinda like it." Yuma said. Yuma then move the blanket to let Tori know she get up anytime and don't need to stay in bed. Tori let him take the blankets off. Yuma saw her panties and blush alittle. "T-Tori n-nice panties." Yuma said barely getting it out. "What do you mean Yuma?" Tori then looks down and seen the her legs was open and she was in a skirt. "Um-umm never mind forget that question." Tori turn 5shades of red. "Um sorry Tori I not a perv it's just that um your legs happened to be like that." Yuma said blushing and trying not to make a fool out of him self.

**A/N: If you don't like the idea of them having sex then you stop at this part of chapter. And read the next chapter(s) when they are out and I let you know before they really get into it in other chapters.**

**Just some Fyi. **

Tori thought to her self _**"Hmm maybe I should have fun teasing Yuma I am alittle wet hehe will I might as well have fun" **_Tori gave a wrecked smile and Yuma got a little scared. "Tori what are thinking of? " Yuma said getting scared. "Oh nothing Yuma " Tori said smiling . "Yuma can you look away for a bit?" Tori ask getting dirty idea. "Yea Tori. " Yuma said looking away. Tori took her shirt off showing her 32A bra. "Yuma you can look now." Tori said giggling. Yuma turns around and said's "what so..." and he then found out why Tori giggle. "T-Tori what the hell you doing?" Yuma said loud getting hard. "Oh nothing just having fun and alittle hot" Tori said giggling and her mom hear Yuma shout. "What going on you two" said. "Nothing just playing game and Yuma getting mad because i beating him" Tori said not wanna get caught. "Oh ok I going to work you two be good" said. Tori give a evil smile and jump on the back of Yuma pulling him down on her. Tori then flip him over so she's on top of him.

"Tori what you doing?" Yuma said getting harder as Tori boobs are falling out of her loose bra that's one hook away from falling off. "Shhh Yuma." Tori said taking her bra off with one hand and throws it across her room. She feels Yuma dick getting hard and is poking her. "Tori I don't think we should do this." Yuma said getting harder and don't wanna hurt Tori. "Tori starts to grind against Yuma as she unbuttons her skirt and throws it across the room. Yuma starts to get harder by her grinding on him and seeing her almost nude. "Yuma you know you like this." Tori said with a evil smile. "But... but Tori I don't wanna hurt you." Yuma said trying to get her to stop. "I don't care Yuma I want you so bad" Tori said loud as she stood up and removes her panties and throws them by her skirt. Yuma gets very hard seeing her pussy. Tori then unbuttons his shirt and starts to kiss him down to his pants. "Yuma set up" Tori said wanting to get his shirt off. Yuma sets up and lets Tori take his shirt off. Tori then starts to unbutton his pants and slides them off of him along with his boxer's. Yuma's dick pops out right in front of her as soon as she slides the pants and boxer's off.

Tori starts grinding against his dick and begs him to put it in her while she was moaning. Yuma was hesitateing about it for a little bit then he did as she said and slide his dick in her. Tori starts moaning louder as Yuma stretchs her wide. "Yuma your so big!" Tori scream while she's riding him faster. Tori starts bleeding down her legs sense it's her first time. "Tori are you ok ? You are bleeding." Yuma said not knowing nothing about girls. "Yes Yuma I ok." Tori said giggling alittle sense Yuma knows nothing about girls. Tori rides him alot faster causing Yuma to start moaning as Tori starts getting tighter around him. "Tori I feel something weird" Yuma said about to cum. Tori just kept on going and she's moaning loud and about to cum as well as Yuma. "Tori something gonna happened." Yuma said not knowing what's gonna happened to him in a bit. Tori finish both of them off by going down hard on more causing both of them to cum at the same time. They both moan so loud. Tori got off of him and lay next to him.

**A/N:How you guys like that chapter. Ik it sucks but it my first lemon. And i wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.**


	4. Trouble part 1

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter i been busy with Microsoft IT stuff. But everyday in class I check to see your guys reviews and views and etc. So i didn't forget about you guys. Plus I also was thinking of where to go about with this chapter. I thinking of making this small chapter. PS: I calling Tori mom Tori's mom sense every time I upload a chapter it gets mess up. And my birthday is coming up. On the 18 I might have a new chapter up by then and maybe a lemon.**

Tori was breathing heavy from the fun they both had, It was so much that they both could barely move, Tori just lay there falling asleep as Yuma was already sleeping.

_**1hour later**_

Tori's mom comes home. Tori and Yuma both hear the house door close so Yuma hurry up and goes under Tori's bed(He's not very good at thinking right away) Tori's mom goes up to Tori's room and sees her nude standing up looking for clothes.

"Young lady why are nude and looking for clothes!"

Tori's mom said loud. Yuma stay quiet. Tori look surprise and cover her body with a random pair of clothes out of her closet. "I just got out of the shower mom." Tori said not wanting to get caught. "Is Yuma gone?" Tori's mom ask. "Yes." Tori said so she can get free from this conversation.

Tori's mom stood there watching Tori start to put on a pink bra and panties. "Tori are you gonna be wearing only that?" Tori's mom ask. "Yes we the only ones here plus Yuma and me are going swimming." Tori said. "Only in that you need a swim suit." Tori's mom said. "Bur mom... " Tori got cut off because her mom seen a spot on the bed that was huge. "Tori what was you doing there's a wet spot right there." Tori mom said loud.

Yuma lay under the bed watching this unfold. "I was just masterbating mom." Tori said turning red. Tori's mom look around and seen her bed was not by the wall and seen a pile of clothes on the floor she look through it and seen Yuma clothes. "Young lady you fuck Yuma didn't you!" Tori mom said louder then before.

**A/N: Will I end this chapter here. Like I said small chapter. Let's see where this goes and what will happen to Tori.**


	5. Trouble part 2

**A/N: This is the second part of the trouble chapter. Btw i just typing what comes to me right now. **

_**Tori getting yell at.**_

"Mom no I didn't" Tori said turning red. "Young lady why are you blushing?" Tori's mom ask. "Just the thought of you thinking I did is embarrassing" Tori said. "Ok if you didn't then I guess you don't mind if I smell you and the bed" Tori's mom said. Tori thought to her self "Shit i gonna get caught"

Tori's mom smell her and her bed and smell the cum Tori and Yuma both made. "You did fuck him"

Tori's mom said and also seen a blood spots on the bed. "Your in trouble young lady. Now tell me the truth" Tori's mom said. "Yes mom I did have sex with him but I love him so much that I wanna to just do it." Tori said blushing very red. "Will you to young to having sex" Tori's mom said at her loud.

Tori's mom smack Tori's ass hard 30times for having sex. Tori was crying from the pain. Tori's mom smack her ass so hard so many times that Tori's panties rip off from all the pursure on the strings. "Mom! That was my only clean pair and my favorite" Tori scream. Yuma just watch the whole thing. "Now young lady stay up here for rest of the day" Tori's mom said.

Tori's mom went down stairs and Yuma came out from Tori's bed. (Lmao when I type that I was thinking I should of hid him in the closet lol) Yuma had a hard on from hearing Tori say that her mom rip her panties, Yuma look down and seen her pussy again that was hairy a little. (And yes I like hairy pussy but not to hairy lol) "Yuma what am I gonna do?" Tori said scared a little. "My mom was such a bitch, Hey Yuma can you unhook my bra for me baby?" Tori ask sweatily. Yuma unhook her pink bra. "Any thing else you want baby?" Yuma ask. "Yes I want you to fuck me again."

**A/N:Lemon next chapter. I gonna start working on it as soon as I upload this which is now lol.**


	6. Uh oh

**A/N:I think ik where to go with this chapter. Sorry it took a while I got a 800 point program due on may 10. So i been programming it and typing this story. **

Yuma was surprise that Tori ask that. Yuma thought to him self _**"Did her mom turn her on or was it me?" **_ Tori we robbing her clit from how horny she was and Yuma just watch her and then he said "Tori come here if you wanna have fun." Tori went over to him and start to rub his dick slowly causing Yuma to moan slightly sense she's rubbing the head very softly. "Yuma your so big and hard" Tori said getting wetter. Yuma lay down on Tori's bed letting his dick be straight up. Tori stare at it for a second and then start to lick it.

Yuma starts to moan Tori's name while she licks the head. Tori cover's Yuma's mouth to make him be silent, Yuma just lick her hand but Tori didn't mind it, it's either get caught or have her hand lick and quite frequently she like it. Tori use her free hand to start to stroke his hard dick while she lick it. Yuma was twitching fron how good the pressure was. Mean while Tori's mom was down stairs watching a soap while the two kids was having fun. Tori was so glad that she had Yuma to her self instead of Kat. Tori stop jerking Yuma and licking the head and then got on the bed qnd spread her legs for Yuma. Yuma bent over and start to lick Tori's alittle hairy pussy. Yuma couldn't believe how wet it was and how good it tastes.

Tori was moaning and graping her boobs from the pressure so she can have better pressure. Yuma start to lick her clit fast causing Tori to moan loud and she then cover her mouth but it was to late her mom hear her moan. And came up stairs and open the door on them two.

**A/N: Ohh what would happened next. Well ik what happening next lol because i writing it but what you guys and girls think will happened. Btw i suck at spelling and grammer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Today my birthday. I didn't feel like rushing this chapter I had it plan to come out on my birthday. And it also was hard to write this when I am stuck on my program for 3days straight for 2lines of code.**

Tori gasp and turn deep red and look scared sense her mom caught them two having sex. Tori's mom was shock when she seen them two in middle of sex. She look at Tori's boobs and her small pussy that's alittle hairy and then look at Yuma's dick that was hard. "Young lady what did I say?" Tori's mom said at her. "You said I too young." Tori said in disappointment. Yuma just back way from Tori's pussy so it doesn't look weird then it already has. "And Yuma why are you here still? I should tell your sister about this." Tori's mom ask and said. "No don't I be dead." Yuma said scared only thinking of what would happened if his sister found out. "Please don't tell my sister " Yuma beg. Tori's mom look at his dick and was getting wet. She went over to him and rub his dick. "Ooohhhh i won't tell as long as I can join you two." Tori's mom said to black mail him. "MOM!" Tori scream at her not wanting to share him. "Tori come on you know you want to." Tori's mom said as she went over to Tori and start to rub her 32A boobs. Tori couldn't help but to moan, her mom just knew how to touch the nipples perfectly to feel like she's in heaven which she is sense she can fuck Yuma without getting in trouble. "O. I guess mom" Tori said moaning every word.

Tori's mom grap Tori's boobs hard causing her to scream which turn Yuma on a lot. Yuma couldn't hold back anymore. He came behind Tori's mom and rip her clothes off and shove his dick deep in her pussy. Tori's mom gasped loud as he enter her out of no where. Tori gave Yuma a look sense he did that but she thought that's the only way to get though this. Tori lay down on the bed and spreads her legs playing with her pussy while Yuma pound her mom hard. Tori was moaning watching Yuma go at it with her mom.

**A/N:Ik i been writing short chapters it just I want to publish chapters. To celebrate my birthday. I gonna have one of you write the next chapter that continues off of this. You can write the story and email me the file at sking81466 gmail**


	8. Note

Just letting you guys know I be working on chapter 8 soon I been busy with jobs and done with school this year and etc. I just been to busy to write these. See you guys soon


End file.
